


Too Good To Be True

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Having a family is everything you and Chris wanted. It was very hard to get pregnant so when you finally do, you knew it was too good to be true.





	Too Good To Be True

Walking into the store, you looked around until you spotted what you came in here for. Maneuvering through the racks of clothing, you approached the baby section before going straight to the unisex section. With being only 3 months pregnant, you didn’t know if your baby was going to be a girl or a boy. It didn’t matter because you would be happy with either, but you knew your husband would love a girl.

With the holiday being so close, you had to rush to find presents for everyone you loved. Chris was the hardest to shop for, but you knew the one thing he would love is to find out you were pregnant. So far, it has been easy hiding your belly from him since he has been working late a lot. He didn’t have a clue that he was about to be told he was going to be a dad, and you thought a cute way to tell him was baby clothes.

For years, you and Chris have been trying to get pregnant, but always came up negative. Your doctor told you there was nothing wrong with your ovaries, so you didn’t see why you couldn’t get pregnant easily. Nonetheless, you two kept trying to have a kid. It was Chris’ number one thing he wanted, and the fact that you finally get to tell him of this news excited you.

Shuffling through the clothes, you tried to pick gender neutral ones when your phone rang. Looking at it, you saw it was your husband.

“Hey babe,” you answered.

“Hey, where are you? I came home and didn’t see your car.”

“Just out. I still have some shopping to do for Christmas. It’s for you so you couldn’t come anyway. Why what’s up?”

“Nothing just wanted to be with you. The Russo’s cut filming early today. When are you coming home?”

“Soon. I already know what I’m getting you so it won’t be long.”

“Okay, I love you,” he said with a smile.

“I love you more,” you chuckled before hanging up on him. Taking a onesie you loved, you read the ‘everybody loves me’ caption on the front. Smiling, you put it in your handheld shopping cart before moving onto the little shoes that you just adored. Finding the one you liked, you went to put it in the cart when you felt a sharp pain in your lower back. Thinking it was nothing but stress, you ignored it for now.

Grabbing one more item, you placed it in your cart when suddenly the sharpest of pains stabbed at your lower abdomen. Gasping, the cart fell from your hand, crashing onto the ground. Other customers looked at you, some of them showed concern while others moved on with their lives. Putting your hand on your lower stomach, you pressed it slightly which was a big mistake. Another shock of pain coursed through your body, making you very concerned for yourself and for the baby.

“Are you okay?” a slightly younger woman asked you as she approached.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little stomach cramp. Thank you though,” you smiled politely at her before leaving your cart on the ground. Quickly leaving the scene, you rushed to the bathroom before entering a stall. Pulling your pants down, you saw blood on the bottom of your underwear, and there was a lot. You were pregnant, you shouldn’t have blood down there unless… no… you didn’t want to think of that.

Doctors, you needed to go to the doctor. After fixing yourself up, you left the bathroom and all but ran to your car. There was no time to go the doctor you usually went to and knew there was a hospital not far from here. It didn’t take no more than 10 minutes to get there, and when you arrived, you were almost in tears.

“Hi, can I help you?” the receptionist asked once she saw you.

“M-my name is Y/N Evans and I-I need a doctor. I’m p-pregnant but I have blood and my stomach and back hurt,” you stuttered, trying to get your thoughts in order.

“Okay, ma’am, I need you to calm down for me. I will get a doctor right away. Please, have a seat,” she said, motioning to the rows of chairs. Nodding, you went to the closest one and sat down. Bouncing your leg up and down constantly was the only way to keep your nerves calm. Thousands and thousands of thoughts ran through your mind, telling you of the things you didn’t want to hear. Nothing was wrong with your baby. You are going to be fine. It’s just a little blood. Everything is going to be fine.

“Y/N?” a male voice asked. Looking up, you saw a doctor walk your way. Quickly getting up, you put a hand to your stomach. “What seems to be the problem?”

“My stomach is hurting really bad and I have blood on my underwear. I’m pregnant, this shouldn’t be happening,” you panicked.

“I see. Come with me,” he said, leading you down multiple hallways before stopping outside of an empty room. He opened the door, and you hastily followed him inside. “Have a seat and we can get started.”

The whole process of stripping down, getting into the hospital gown, being comfortable on the bed with your legs placed on those hooks, the doctor getting prepared to take a look in there, and everything else associated with this took about 20 minutes.

“Okay, let’s see what we have here,” the doctor said before doing his thing. It felt weird having his gloved fingers up there, but you took a deep breath and waited to hear what he had to say. The doctor pulled his fingers out but didn’t say anything. He got the ultrasound machine ready before lifting your gown up.

“Is everything okay?” you asked, biting your bottom lip in worry.

“I’m just going to check on the baby,” he said before applying the cold gel on your abdomen. After that was done, he placed the tool used to see the baby on your stomach before looking at the screen that was faced away from you. The more he stared at it, the more a frown grew.

“Why are you frowning? What’s going on? Tell me my baby is fine,” you said, getting tears. Judging by his silence, you knew that whatever came out of his mouth wouldn’t be good. Sighing, he took the tool away from your body before removing his gloves.

“Ms. Evans…”

“Mrs.,” you said in a stern voice. You weren’t mad at him, just frustrated with what was going on.

“Mrs. Evans, I’m sorry to say this, but unfortunately the baby is gone. Your cervix is not correctly shaped which can cause miscarriages…” his voice trailed off the more he spoke. After the word gone, you stopped listening to him. After all this time trying to have a baby, you finally get it only for it to be ripped from your grasp. Tears immediately clouded your vision, and no matter how much you tried to stop them, they fell.

“I’ll give you a moment alone,” he said quietly before leaving the room. Removing your legs from the hooks, you sat up as you pulled down your gown. Letting out a sob, you reached over and grabbed your phone to call the one person you knew would be heartbroken at this. Dialing his number with a shaky finger, you waited to hear his voice.

“Hey, you on your way home?” Chris asked in a cheery voice. Sniffling, you let more tears fall.

“Chris?” you asked, knowing your voice would give him a clue that something seriously was wrong.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he said in a serious tone, suddenly concerned for you.

“Chris, I’m so sorry,” you sobbed.


End file.
